Sing For Me
by SeleniaPromise
Summary: "Tear…you are the only thing in life that I got right," he said. A final promise. [Oneshot Luke/Tear, spoilers for both end game and epilogue]


this was the first time i've written anything in about 400000 years and it's based on the yellowcard song of the same name  
my take on the night on the albiore scene and epilogue (so spoilers obviously)

* * *

There was something different in the air that night – something she couldn't quite identify, but every ounce of her being felt something was off. It was a beautiful night, hardly any clouds passed overhead as she sat on the back of the Albiore watching the moon and stars and wondering just what would come the next day.  
"Tear."  
The voice broke her out of her thoughts, which had begun to quickly spiral into panic. She was a soldier, why was this happening? Probably because it all involved the red-headed boy speaking to her. Tear managed to put on a half-hearted smile before looking at him in question.  
"I…whatever happens tomorrow, I just wanted you to know…" he trailed off, making it painfully obvious how shy and unsure he was at handling this. Their proximity probably didn't help – they'd been sitting up on the Albiore for a while, and the chill of the night air had slowly made them inch closer to each other. At least that's what they attributed it to. Cautiously, the boy put his hand over hers, the sudden warmth on Tear's hand making her jump slightly.  
"Luke-" she started, but was quickly silenced when she noticed the look in his eyes.  
"I…I wanted to tell you how I feel. Before I go. We haven't known each other very long right? Just about a year…and it's not much time. Not for you maybe. But I-I've barely started living and it only happened after I met you and I just wanted to tell you how…" Luke trailed off, realizing he had started to ramble. He'd been looking down at the ocean, down at the dark blue that – had it been several shades lighter – reminded him of her eyes. Most everything had recently, even Mieu. And even more recently, he realized he was jealous of the little Cheagle whenever Tear held him close. These thoughts caused him to tighten his hand over Tear's, bringing him back to reality.  
"…Uh," he said, trying and failing miserably to hide the blush growing on his face, "I'm…proud. Proud that you're mine- I mean, not…uh, mine, but my closest friend. And I wish I could see the future with you."  
The young swordsman's face was about as red as his hair, but he struggled to maintain his resolve. It was now or quite literally never, and though at first he didn't want to hurt her with his death…  
"Luke…I…I want to see it with you too," Tear managed, equally awful at discussing any kind of emotion aside from…none, really. Soldiers didn't feel, they survived. And yet this boy, once so ignorant and angry at everyone around him, had gotten her to open up. She stumbled on, "I want you to be in my future, Luke, to see the world after…after whatever happens tomorrow. And so I can keep watching over you…like I promised."  
She could hear her heart hammering in her chest and wondered if Luke could as well – but upon risking a glance at him it seemed like he was suffering just as much as she was. Whatever it was she was feeling it made her reckless and she laced her fingers with his. He quickly looked down at their hands, then over to her, and he was once again hit by just how beautiful she was.  
Taking a deep breath, Luke said, "There's…one more promise I want to ask of you, Tear. No matter what happens, I-I want you to keep going. Your future's about to start after this…after tomorrow…so don't look back when I'm gone. You're the strongest person I've ever met, and I want you to follow your heart…you're never wrong. Even about me being able to change and become a better person. Don't second guess anything you think from now on…just like how I'm sure of what to do now. A-and when I'm gone…please Tear, promise me you'll sing for me. Just…close your eyes and sing for me."  
She swallowed, fighting the tears that threatened to surface. It broke her heart hearing him talk like this but both of them knew he was speaking in truth. He looked so innocent and young in the moonlight, deceptively so of how much he had grown in the past year.  
Meeting his eyes, she said simply, "Yes Luke…I promise."  
A moment later, her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug, face buried against her neck and holding her tight. After the shock faded she returned the gesture, only to feel him shaking. He had grown, but he was still young.  
"Tear…you are the only thing in life that I got right," he said, and despite his voice being muffled Tear could clearly hear Luke's words. That pushed her over the edge and she let her own tears flow onto the cloth on his shoulder. Neither spoke for the rest of the night.  
It was the first and last night they'd spend together.  
They fought the battle and they won, but at the price of Tear's last remaining family and the man she loved. But she never forgot her promise, her second promise, to Luke.  
Sing for him.

And so she did, even though the thought of him often brought her to tears, she sang for him every day. Things with no real meaning that just happened to come to mind throughout her day, but she was always thinking of him. Three years passed and this was still her daily habit. On the night of Luke's coming-of-age birthday, she decided the only real way to remember him on that day was the Grand Fonic Hymn. She went to the valley where they first met and sang.  
Her friends approached quietly, lost in the noble but sad melody of Tear's voice, watching the girl hold on to the hope that Luke would someday return. So when the figure at the opposite side of the valley appeared and slowly approached they were shocked – then relaxed smiles appeared. None said a word as Tear moved towards the man.  
"…Why are you here?" Tear asked, looking up to the man with a mix of disbelief and joy in her eyes.  
"I made a promise to someone…a long time ago," he replied, smiling down at her. A smile that was all too familiar to her. He continued, "And because that same someone kept her promise to me for three long years."  
She didn't try stopping the tears and moved closer towards Luke, allowing herself to be lost in his embrace and warmth. He held her close, having no intentions of letting her go ever again. Their friends were starting to move towards them, so he leaned down slightly and kissed her check then said in a voice only she could hear, "I love you too, Tear. And thank you. I'm sorry I made you wait so long."  
"You idiot," Tear said as she smiled –one of the real smiles he loved so much but rarely saw, one full of happiness. Luke grinned at her, making her laugh. They pulled away slightly so they could speak with the others, though they kept their fingers intertwined, just as they had on a night three years prior.  
Their future was just about to start.


End file.
